A Message of Salvation
by Maplefrost
Summary: Tigerpaw recieves a dream from StarClan during his journey to the Moonstone. My first warriors story, please R&R!


"Relax, Tigerpaw."

Sunstar spoke slowly to the brown tabby apprentice, who was quaking with excitement. When he heard his leader speak, he stopped, his ears flattening against his head.

"Oh. Sorry, Sunstar," Tigerpaw murmured. He lowered his amber gaze to the ground. Sunstar chuckled, sweeping his tail up to rest it across the younger cat's shoulders.

"It's alright, Tigerpaw. I remember when I came here with your father. That was back when he was on his second life."

A pang of anger and sadness hit Tigerpaw at the mention of his father. Pinestar had left him and his sisters alone with their mother, leaving the Clan to be a kitty pet. What a coward!

He and Sunstar were sitting at the foot of Mothermouth, waiting for the sun to go down. It was getting dark, and they were about to go into the cave. This was Tigerpaw's last assignment as an apprentice: tomorrow, he would be a warrior.

After a while, Sunstar stood up. "It's time."

Tigerpaw followed his leader into the tunnel, and instantly felt alone. "Sunstar! Sunstar, where are you!"

"I'm in front of you, Tigerpaw," the leader called. "Just use your nose."

Tigerpaw closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He could scent Sunstar in front of him. He took a few steps forward, and then started to go down the tunnel. At some points, he could feel his whiskers brushing the edges of the tunnel; he slowed, out of fear, but then kept walking. Soon, Tigerpaw could feel a light burning through his eyelids. He opened his eyes.

In front of him was a large, glowing rock.

"The Moonstone…" Tigerpaw murmured. He saw his leader sitting at the base of the rock, with his nose pressed to the stone, asleep. Tigerpaw curled up where he was, and closed his eyes.

-x-X-x-

"Wake up, Tigerpaw."

At the sound of his name, Tigerpaw jumped up.

"I'm sorry, Sunstar, I-I…" The apprentice stopped himself when he saw where he was. He was sitting in a meadow, with soft clovers underpaw. He glanced around, and saw a light brown tabby she-cat. Her soft, amber gaze was on him.

"W-who are you?" Tigerpaw stuttered. "And where am I?"

"Calm, young one," the she-cat murmured. "My name is Birdflight. I'm am one of your warrior ancestors. You are in StarClan."

"I…I am?" Tigerpaw gulped. "I'm not dead, am I?"

Birdflight laughed. "No, dear one. I am here to give a warning."

"A warning?" Tigerpaw straightened up, excited. "Like, a prophecy?"

Birdflight shook her head. "No," she muttered. "This warning is for you alone." She stepped forward and pressed her nose to Tigerpaw's.

-x-X-x-

Tigerpaw blinked. He was no longer in the meadow, but floating above the ThunderClan camp. He gasped.

"Hush." He heard Birdflight's gentle words beside him. "Watch."

Tigerpaw obeyed, turning his eyes to the camp. He saw Bluefur standing on the HighRock, looking proud. There was an orange apprentice sitting next to a gray apprentice. The orange tom had a few new scratches. Had their just been a fight?

He heard a yowl near the camp entrance. He turned his head, and saw Smallear, looking older, was the one who yowled.

"Smallear smells trouble!" the gray apprentice mewed. Soon after this was said, Tigerpaw saw a skinny, black apprentice burst through the bushes, bleeding and panting.

"That's Ravenpaw!" said the gray apprentice. "Why is he alone? Where's Tigerclaw?"

'Tigerclaw? Is that my warrior name?' Tigerpaw thought. He saw the orange tom whisper something to the gray tom, but he didn't catch it.

"Ravenpaw's an apprentice," he heard the gray tom reply. "Tigerclaw's his mentor. Ravenpaw went out with Tigerclaw and Redtail at sunrise on a mission against RiverClan, the lucky furball!"

'That's my apprentice?' Tigerclaw wondered. He focused still on the apprentice's conversation. 'Redtail! That's my mother's brother.'

"Redtail?" he heard the orange apprentice whisper. Tigerpaw tilted his head. Did this cat not even know his own clanmates? It was then that Tigerpaw caught a whiff of kittypet scent. Was the orange cat a kittypet?

"Bluestar's deputy," the gray tom hissed. Blue_star_? What happened to Sunstar? And Tawnyspots?

Bluefur, or, Bluestar, approached Ravenpaw. "Ravenpaw? What has happened? Speak, Ravenpaw!"

The black apprentice turned his green eyes to the rest of the Clan. "Redtail is dead!"

Tigerpaw's eyes flew open. What? Redtail couldn't be dead! The camp faded into mist, and Tigerpaw found himself staring at Birdflight.

"What happened there? Who are those gray and orange apprentices? And what happened to Redtail?" He glared at the strange StarClan cat.

"These are all things that may come," Birdflight mewed. The mist cleared, and Tigerpaw saw Ravenpaw sitting away from the other apprentices, looking fearful.

"This young apprentice will live in fear for some time," Birdflight whispered. "He will eventually have to leave the Clan for his own safety."

"Leave the Clan!" Tigerpaw gasped. "Why? No one would kill one of their own Clan!"

But Birdflight didn't answer. The mist cleared once more, and Tigerpaw was staring at the Thunderpath. A small gray she-cat was walking across the road. Before Tigerpaw could cry out, a monster came roaring down the path. It hit the apprentice, sending her flying to the grass. The mist gathered again, and he was back with Birdflight.

"Who was that cat?" Tigerpaw asked. "Is she alright? She won't die, will she?"

Birdflight shook her head. The mist cleared, and Tigerpaw saw the she-cat in the medicine cat's den. The orange tom he had seen before was there, although he was much older. He was looking at the apprentice.

"I'm not going to be a warrior, am I?" asked the gray apprentice.

"No, Cinderpaw," murmured the orange tom. "I'm so sorry."

The mist came back. Birdflight was looking at Tigerpaw. "Her leg will be forever destroyed. She will never be a warrior."

Tigerpaw's eyes went wide.

"That's not the worst part," Birdflight continued. "A cat from her own Clan planned the entire thing. But they meant for the Clan leader to be in that cats place."

Before Tigerpaw could express his horror, the mist separated. There was a dead cat in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. The light brown tabby looked young. He saw Sparrowpelt and White-eye standing near him, much older, and weeping. A young brown she-cat has her nose pressed into his shoulder. The mist started to fog his view.

"His name was Runningwind." Tigerpaw whirled around at the sound of Birdflight's voice. "He was murdered by his clanmate."

Before she explained further, the mist cleared. Tigerpaw saw a young blue-gray she-cat and a young gray tom standing over a dead cat's body. The dead she-cat looks very old, with gray patched fur. Both young cats are crying.

Instead of the mist returning, the scene changed. He saw a small, black and white tom near Snakerocks. He was dead, covered in blood. Near him lay a young white and orange she-cat, with half of her face torn off. The scene changed to the medicine cat's den, where the she-cat was sleeping.

"The tom will die," Tigerpaw heard Birdflight whisper into his ear. "But the she-cat will live, with one eye, scarred forever."

The scene shifted again. A small, white cat was weeping, standing over a beautiful dappled gray she-cat. Tigerpaw's eyes flew wide. It was Brindleface! He started to tear up himself.

"Brindleface," he murmured. "But she's such a nice cat…"

The scene changed, showing Tigerpaw the ThunderClan camp. Large dogs were plowing through the camp. The scene changed to show the orange tom, the young blue-gray cat, and the young gray tom standing by a dead cat that Tigerpaw recognized in a heartbeat. Bluefur!

Birdflight let out a sigh. "Her clanmate led a group of dogs into the camp," she informed him.

Tigerpaw was shaking by the time the next scene changed. The young gray tom was dead, and the blue-gray she-cat was crying over his body.

"A cat ordered him dead, just because he was Half-Clan," he heard Birdflight tell him.

Instead of mist, Tigerpaw blinked, and found himself back in the meadow, with Birdflight sitting in front of him.

"Why?" Tigerpaw whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Why would you show me all those horrible things?"

"Because," Birdflight whispered. She looked up at Tigerpaw. "I wish to prevent them." She took a step towards him. "There will be a cat, who will bring a force to the forest that will cause a great battle, which will lead to many deaths, many of them ThunderClan." She paused. "Whitestorm, for example."

"No!" Tigerpaw yowled. "He is nothing but kind. Who would do such a thing? Who would do any of the things you've shown me?"

"Here's the thing, Tigerpaw," Birdflight spat. She glared at him, walking closer. "The same cat did all of those things. That cat caused so much pain and suffering, that for seasons and season to come even the youngest kit will know their name and fear it." She was now nose to nose with him.

"That cat will be you."

"No!"

Tigerpaw jumped back from her. He started to run. However, his paws started to slip. He looked down; the grass was covered in blood. Bones stuck out from the dirt, and he heard gurgling behind him. He turned, and saw a river of blood racing toward him-

-x-X-x-

Tigerpaw awoke with a start. His claws were scraping into the rock.

"Tigerpaw?"

Tigerpaw leaped up, spinning around in midair. Sunstar was staring at him.

"Are you alright?"

Tigerpaw nodded. "Sorry, Sunstar."

The yellow tabby smiled. "Let's go, Tigerpaw. We have a warriors ceremony to plan."

Tigerpaw smiled, but he felt uneasy. As they walked through the tunnels, Tigerpaw vowed that he would not become that cat, ever. He wouldn't let himself do it.

He opened his eyes and found himself outside Mothermouth. Sunstar was standing a few paces in front of him. The moon was high, and stars dotted Silverpelt.

They started the trek back to the ThunderClan camp. After a while, Sunstar spoke to him.

"Are you excited to become a warrior?" He asked.

Tigerpaw almost stopped walking. He was a little cautious about becoming a warrior now. "Yes! I can't wait to be in a better position to serve my clanmates."

Sunstar grinned. "Good. And are you curious as to what your warrior name will be?"

'You have no idea,' Tigerpaw thought. Instead of replying, he simply nodded.

By the time they reached Fourtrees, Tigerpaw had been able to calm himself down a great deal. As they walked past the Great Rock, Tigerpaw looked at his leader.

"Sunstar?"

"Yes, Tigerpaw?"

Tigerpaw took in a deep breath. "My warrior name. If I ask something, could you consider it, without asking?"

Sunstar thought about this a moment. "Alright, what is it?"

"I don't wish to be called Tigerclaw."

Sunstar nodded. "I guess you don't wish to have a similar name to your father, then?"

Tigerpaw raised an eyebrow. His father's warrior name was Pineclaw? But, he shrugged. "Soft of, I guess."

Sunstar laughed quietly. "Alright, then. You will not be called Tigerclaw."

-x-X-x-

"Tigerfur, Tigerfur!"

Newly named Tigerfur stood on top of the HighRock, grinning from ear to ear. He looked into the crowd, and saw his mother, Leopardfoot, standing proudly.

Tigerfur jumped down from the HighRock.

"Congratulations!" His mother rushed over to him. "Oh, but your fur looks so ruffled!" She started to smooth the fur on his shoulder with her tongue.

"Mother, please!" He gently nudged her away with his nose.

"Oh, alright," Leopardfoot smiled and stepped aside. Several of his clanmates came up to congratulate him, including his mentor, Thistleclaw, and Bluefur.

"You will be a fierce warrior," Bluefur told him.

Tigerfur, feeling a little anxious, responded, "Fierceness is not all that being a warrior means. But, thank you, Bluefur. I hold your thanks in high regard."

Bluefur looked taken aback for a moment, but she smiled. She tilted her head and left.

"Tigerfur." Goldenflower, who was next to congratulate him, glanced up and said his name as if she was considering it. She then grinned. "I like it. Congratulations."

Tigerfur felt his fur turning seven shades of red. "Thank you, Goldenflower."

Goldenflower walked past him. "I'll make sure to save you a spot in the warriors den," she whispered. "New warriors always get the worst nests."

The fur on Tigerfur's neck stood on end, and he lowered his tail in embarrassment.

"You alright, Tigerfur?" Sparrowpelt asked. When Tigerfur nodded, he meowed, "Congratulations!" and stepped aside.

Lionheart was next. "It looks like my sister is interested in you," he said with a smirk. "Congratulations."

At that time, Tigerfur was so embarrassed he felt as red as deathberries.

-x-X-x-

Tigerfur sat on a patch of grass, watching his kits, Nightkit, Pinekit, and Hawkkit play fighting outside the nursery.

He heard someone sit down beside him. He turned his head to see Firestar, watching the kits as well.

"I'm glad that you and Goldenflower decided to have kits again," Firestar told his warrior. "ThunderClan needs strong, young warriors like Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt."

Tigerfur smiled. "Thank you, Firestar."

Firestar nodded, and then looked at Tigerfur. "You are a great warrior Tigerfur, but you seem to doubt yourself. You were practically my mentor. Why didn't you want to be deputy, not under Bluestar or me?"

Tigerfur sighed. "I have my reasons, Firestar. Reasons I don't think you'd be able to understand."

He saw Cinderpelt, the Clan medicine cat, trot across the clearing. She had become a warrior, but decided to take on the role of medicine cat, ultimately.

"Is she still treating Redtail for that bellyache?" Firestar asked.

Tigerfur nodded. "He shouldn't have eaten that old thrush."

Firestar chuckled, and the two cats continued to watch the Clan. Whitestorm, one of the senior warriors, was talking to his son, Rainwhisker. The white tom had refused to be deputy when Firestar asked, telling him that, in his heart, the orange tom knew the right choice. Brindleface was sunning herself outside of the warriors den. He laughed as he saw Ravenwing sitting next to Cinderpelt's daughter, Mothpaw.

"It looks like Ravenwing is mooning over Mothpaw again," Tigerfur pointed out.

"They're both good cats," said Firestar. "It's almost time for her to receive her warrior name. What do you think it should be?"

Tigerfur considered this a moment. "Mothfang, maybe? She's the loudest talker in all of the Clan."

Firestar gave the older warrior a playful shove with his shoulder. "You can't name warriors based on that," he said. "What about…" He watched Mothpaw for a moment, but thought of nothing.

"What about Mothtail?" Tigerfur suggested. "Her tail is always twitching."

Firestar's brow furrowed. "That would be a good idea," he muttered. "I was talking to Runningwind about it, the other day. He wasn't sure how he wanted to name his own kit."

Tigerfur grinned, but did not reply. Graystripe, the deputy, was about to leave to hunt with Swiftfoot and Darkstripe.

"I saw Mistyfoot over by the river at sunrise," Firestar said. "She said that Stonefur had died of green cough. She's the new deputy."

"I'll make sure to congratulate her, if I see her," Tigerfur meowed. "Didn't her mother, Graypool, die a few moons ago?"

Firestar nodded grimly. "Leopardstar announced it at a gathering three moons ago. I think you were here with Goldenflower."

Tigerfur remembered now. He had stayed home because he was afraid he would miss the birth of his kits. However, the kits were born the next day. Tigerfur continued to watch the Clan. Cloudtail was sharing tongues with his mate, the beautiful Brightheart.

"Mistyfoot will make a good leader," Firestar said. "She's just like her mother was."

"Yes, she will," Tigerfur replied. He still remembered Bluestar's death. She had been hunting around Snakerocks and been bitten by an adder. Mistyfoot and Stonefur had come to grieve for the ThunderClan leader, which made Firestar reveal that they were her kits.

"Am I the only one who thinks Tawnypelt is getting plump?" Firestar asked.

Tigerfur snapped out of his trance. "What?" He gazed across the camp and saw his sister with Thornclaw, coming back from hunting. They dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile, and then briefly touched noses. The two cats then started to walk towards the medicine cat's den.

"It looks like you're going to be a grandfather," Firestar mewed.

Tigerfur laughed. He looked at the camp as a whole; all the cats that had been saved. He still remembered that night with Birdflight.

And he would never forget it.

* * *

That's it! My first Warriors story. I'll definitely be writing more of these in the future. This is the longest story I've ever written, I think. Wowww.


End file.
